Honokiol and magnolol (pictured below) are lignans isolated from the bark of trees belonging to the genus Magnolia.
Because of their physical properties, these compounds can readily cross the blood brain barrier and the blood-cerebrospinal fluid barrier. As a result, pharmaceutical formulations containing these active agents are potentially potent therapies with high bioavailability. Indeed, traditional eastern herbal medicines known to contain these compounds have a variety of uses, and modern medicine also indicates that the compounds have antitumorgenic and neurotrophic properties.
For example, honokiol and magnolol have been described as modulators of cortisol production and are associated with improved sleep and weight loss. The mechanism of honokiol and magnolol intestinal absorption is largely unknown. Similar polarity small molecules have been proposed to be absorbed via an active transport protein in the small intestine. However, because of their highly lipophilic nature, uptake from currently available oral formulations can prove problematic.
There exists a need for improved oral formulations comprising honokiol and magnolol that have good shelf-life and improved uptake upon administration.